I Do's and Don'ts
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Takes place after Valley of the Shadow of Death and Lovers' Eyes! Mandy and Nick prepare for their wedding as they try to balance between work and parenting but what happens when someone from Mandy's past comes and mucks everything up?
1. Prologue

I Do's and Don'ts  
Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review! The finally part to this series! Sorry this took so long, please tell me what you think?!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"I am so fat." Mandy whined as she entered the doctor's office looking at the table. She just felt mopey today even though today was the day they found out the gender of their twins. She heard Nick sigh.

"Babe, you're not fat." Nick said for what felt like the hundredth time.

When Mandy was younger she did battle with some self imagery issues, and unfortunately for Nick all the compliments in the world were quiet to her own self doubt. In Nick's eyes though she was the most gorgeous woman in the world and somehow even more so now because she was pregnant.

"You are supposed to say that…" Mandy said trying to get on the table. Mandy was about six months pregnant and big. They had been to the doctor previous times in hopes to determine what gender the baby was but the dynamic duo was almost hell bent on keeping it a secret, covering each other and themselves.

"Mommy, you're not fat your belly is just big 'cause it has babies in it." Lily corrected her mother.

"See." Nick said hoping that Lily's words had some more weight. "Why don't you sit in the chair, baby girl?"

"I wanna sit with mommy!" Lily whined as she attempted to climb up on the table with Mandy. Nick picked up Lily as much as she didn't want to be.

"Hello, are you ready to find out what you are carrying?" the excited nurse asked. Mandy smiled as did Nick.

"Yes, please." Mandy said.

"You are carrying twins, correct?"

"That's what they tell me, but I feel like there's a whole family in here." Mandy said putting her hand on her stomach. The nurse squirted some gel on her stomach and began using the ultrasound.

"Daddy, what's that?" Lily said squirming in Nick's arm.

"Jelly, so that the nurse can see the babies inside mommy's belly." Nick explained.

"What do they look like?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Well, honey… they look like to healthy baby boys. They look to be in the same amniotic sac so they will probably going to be identical." The nurse explained.

The next day at the lab, Nick arrived to see the entire team anxiously awaiting his arrival. Nick smiled as he entered. Nick was glowing with fatherly pride whether he knew it or not. He was going to be the proud papa of two precious baby boys.

"So?" Sara asked anxiously. DB even peeked his head from his book and look at the proud father.

"Drum roll?" Greg said as him and Morgan started using their hands and thighs to stimulate a drum roll.

Nick chuckled and held out a picture of the sonogram, in his shaky hands. Nick smiled wide and almost got emotional as he showed his friends the sonogram.

"Its boys." Nick said smiling. The team erupted in happiness as they each gave Nick a hug and shook his hand.

Nick goes to work and sees everyone waiting for him in the break room. They start doing a drum roll and Sara asks what's up? Nick raises a picture of the sonogram and says its twin boys. They erupt in hugs excited for him as Nick glows with fatherly pride.

A few passed as did Mandy's baby shower. Nick and Mandy were blessed with great friends and family and got more than enough stuff to get them by. Nick and Greg were loading all the stuff into the nursery that would soon house the newest additions to the Stokes' family. Nick had really began to depend on Greg for a lot and offend sought advice from the younger CSI and started to respect his opinion more.

"Every time you walk be Mandy, I'm not sure if she's going to kill you and rip your clothes off." Greg whispered as they rearranged some stuff in the room.

"I know… they said that the hormones get all crazy when a woman gets pregnant. I remember when she was pregnant with lily. She would hate me one minute and love me the next. But… she has had a change of desire in me." Nick said awkwardly as he stacked some diapers.

"What did your sex life dry up?" Greg teased, earning a look from Nick.

"No…" Nick said awkwardly.

"Shut up, that is the best problem to have." Greg chuckled as did Nick.

"What are you boys laughing at?" Mandy asked rubbing her stomach as she stood in the doorway in an obvious pair of Nick's pajamas.

"Nothing, babe." Nick said smiling at her.

"Lily's asleep. Are you boys' almost done?" Mandy said biting her lip as she looked at Nick.

"We're done." Greg said. Nick and Greg shook hands as Mandy made her way to Nick.

"Thanks, Greg." Mandy said as she gave Greg a quick hug before going to Nick.

Luckily, Mandy was able to get to full term. This pregnancy was easier then the last in the fact that Nick was healthy and they got plenty of help from her family. Mandy's mom and Nick didn't always see eye to eye, she hadn't quite forgiven him for what had happened when Lily was first pregnant with Lily but she bit her tongue. Mandy's stepfather was really the diplomat and there saving grace. Mandy's parents watched Lily while Nick worked so that Mandy could rest as she went into the final days of her pregnancy.

Mandy sat in bed watching _Here comes Honey Boo _while she looked over a wedding catalog. As her mother cleaned up. Mandy heard Nick come home and make small talk with her mother before he came back.

"Hey babe…" Nick said kissing her tiredly as he laid on the bed.

"Do you think I'm fat?" Mandy frowning. Mandy had spent the day looking at these size 0 models in the wedding catalogs, and it destroyed her already sore self image.

"No, babe. Yore beautiful and you're pregnant." Nick said rolling over to look at her.

"So, if I wasn't pregnant I would be fat?!" Mandy said upset. Before Nick can say anything, Mandy begins to cry. "You did this to me! We are never going to have sex again! I'm fat… What if our boys aren't healthy?!" Mandy cried, Nick tries to console her and hug her but she pushes him away. "you smell terrible." As confused as Nick was, he did receive some warning from Mandy's mom that Mandy had been a little kooky all day.

Later on that night... Nick put Lily to bed as Mandy's parents watched TV in the living room. Nick crawls tiredly into bed seeing Mandy looking through another wedding catalog. Nick touches Mandy's stomach as he drinks a glass of water.

"I'm thinking we can one boy after your father…" Mandy said quietly but it lit Nick's face up causing Mandy to smile.

"Roger Mason Stokes… the Third?" Nick said rubbing Mandy's stomach.

"I love the name Mason. The third?"

"my grandfather was the original. What about our other boy?" Nick said propping himself up still looking at Mandy.

"I like Beau, after my grandfather and then Franklin. After Frank." Mandy said, Frank being her stepfather.

"Roger Mason and Beau Franklin." Nick said smiling; saying their names aloud made it a little more real. Nick leant over and kissed her stomach. Nick laid down pulling Mandy close as he drifted off asleep. Mandy soon fell asleep too using Nick as a pillow.

In the middle of the night Nick awoke suddenly with wetness in his lap. Nick shook Mandy a little in effort to wake her up to check on her. He was unable to shake the sleepy fuzz from his brain.

"Babe… you feel alright?" Nick asked still very tired.

"Damn it, Nick! Did you spill your water?! You are always eating in the damn bed!" Mandy yelled as she went to the bathroom. Nick began to get up to change the sheet sure that half his brain was asleep.

"Is everything alright in here?" Mandy's mother, Patricia, asked. Nick mumbled as he couldn't wake up all the way. Working the grave shift for so many years allowed his body to do something without being all the way awake. Patricia walked into the bathroom and turned the light to see Mandy holding her stomach.

"Mandy, your water broke!" Patricia yelped, waking Nick up. Nick changes into clean clothes and grabbing the overnight bag. They both tried to control their own panic but it was hard.

When they got to the hospital, Mandy was a mess, and Nick was seeing her that way. Mandy was yelling in pain and at all of the hospital staff. Mandy yells at her nurse as they call her OBGYN. Nick starts to get angry that no one is helping. The duo was a nervous wreck… until she got her epidural and then everything relaxed except for Nick.

Even though Nick was nervous wreck, he was Mandy's rock. As it became time to push, he was her breathing coach and whisper all the words of encouragement he could. After six hours of pushing they heard the cries from their baby boys. Roger Mason was born first but was soon followed by his brother Beau Franklin.

"How are they?" Mandy asked beyond exhausted. Nick face lit up as tears rushed his eyes.

"They're beautiful." Nick said standing up rubbing his eyes trying to hide his tears. Mandy touched his hand smiling at him. Nick wiped his eyes and hugged Mandy.

"I love you, so much." Nick said crying a little as he hugged her tight.

* * *

This was the prologue, so the next chapter will show you what they are up to now. Nick and Mandy have the pressure of their wedding, being parents, and something else, that I have not shared yet. I'll introduce the main 'dilemma' in the next chapter that will showcase the tone for the story.

Any ideas for the wedding?


	2. Awkward Dilemma

I Do's and Don'ts  
Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

* * *

Awkward Dilemma

* * *

Two years later... Mandy wanted to wait until after the twins were born and she lost the baby weight to get married. That took a little longer than planned, and then little Beau became very ill with some stomach trouble and needed surgery just shy of his first birthday. After that was straightened out, Nick needed surgery to finally fix his diaphragm after postponing as long as he could. So it was fair to say that their wedding had been on the back burner and replaced by more important things… until now. Their wedding was eight months away and they couldn't wait.

The hard times were over. Everyone was healthy, and happy. Mandy finally felt like an independent family. After all that had happened she really depended on her mother and stepfather for a lot of support especially when Beau was sick. Nick and Mandy for sure would have lost there mind without there support.

Today, Mandy came home from yoga. Her and Sara were work out buddies, Mandy refused to work out with Nick since he was always able to get into shape faster than her, but Mandy was in the best shape of her life. Mandy opened the door as the boys ran inside. She came inside and saw Nick asleep on the couch. He had just finished a 36 hour shift and Lily was laying on the ground with Sam watching TV with her backpack on the coffee table.

"Mommy, shh… Daddy is sleeping." Lily, the happy five year old, whispered as she laid back down with Sam, using her friendly companion as a pillow. However her brothers didn't hear her or cared to what she had to say as they crawled onto Nick's lap waking him up.

"Dada!" Mason yelped climbing on Nick as Beau hugged him. Mason, or Roger, was very outgoing and demanded everyone's attention while Beau was more reserved. For identical twins they couldn't be more different.

"Hey, fellas. Hey babe. Hi Sara." Nick said bleary eyed tired. Nick stands up and gives Mandy a quick kiss and sees Mandy a little extra happy.

"Tell him." Mandy tells Sara, and now Nick was not only confused but he was tired.

"Tell me, what?" Nick said confused as he yawned.

"I'm pregnant." Sara said and Nick shot his eyes open.

"No way, congrats!" Nick said giving Sara a hug. The thought of Sara and Grissom as parents was… was interesting to say the least. Just then she gets a text from Grissom.

"Yeah, thanks." Sara says smiling. "I'm actually suppose to meet him for lunch so I will catch up with you guys later." Sara said waving.

"You guys say goodbye to Aunt Sara." Mandy said and they all waved goodbye to Sara.

"Bye!" Mason yelled loud. They laugh as Sara leaves.

Nick sits back on the couch exhausted as he yawns. Nick yawns as he watches the boys play and Lily pet Sam. Mandy comes and joins Nick on the couch cuddling against him.

"I love it when you wear your yoga pants." Nick growled at her. Mandy shook her head a little, even after a 36 hour shift, Nick was still… well he was Nick.

"Geez, even when you're tired. You are like a horny teenager. Sorry, if I smell." Mandy teased as she padded his chest.

"Same here, but what do you want me to say? You're gorgeous." Nick said back as he sniffed his armpits.

"Why don't you take a shower and go to sleep?" Mandy asked as Nick yawned.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Nick chuckled as he kissed Mandy's forehead and slowly stood up. Mandy playfully slapped Nick's butt as he stretched as he stood up. Just as he got sturdy on his feet they heard a panic knock on their door.

"Who could that be?" Mandy asked as Nick checked the peephole. Nick immediately woke up as adrenaline began to pump. He immediately sized the man up. He was very well put together but looked nervous, almost worried, but Nick didn't know him and he knew all of Mandy's friends.

"Babe, take the kids to our bedroom." Nick whispered serious. He ordered Sam to come to his side. Mandy knew better then to question Nick's judgment and scooped the kids up and brought them to the bedroom.

Between Nick and Mandy they had a long list of enemies, more so on Nick's side. That was a downside to working in law enforcement. Nick was threatened on a daily basis, however he knew which ones to take serious. Nick thought back and he hadn't made any real enemies in a while, but at the same thought he never expected to be kidnapped either.

Nick untucked his shirt and grabbed his service weapon tucking it in his waistband. Nick opened the door and the man tried to come inside but Nick pushed him back, and Nick shoved the man onto the porch, closing the door behind him.

"Back up! Who are you?" Nick said on guard.

"Who are you?!" the man asked offended.

"Back up!" Nick demanded in an authoritative voice, startling the man. Nick was damned if he was going to allow some stranger come to his doorstep and try and hurt his family.

"You are at my house. Who are you?" Nick said keeping his hand extending to keep the man at bay. It was evident that this man was not expecting Nick or even an angry Nick, and that bothered Nick even more.

"My name is Liam Webster. My daughter and grandchildren live here." The man said trying again for the door but Nick restrained the man bringing him to the railing. Nick had one of the man's arms pinned behind his back as Nick started searching his pockets. "Ow! Ow! You can't do this!" the man cried out in pain.

"Grab the railing." Nick ordered as he began searching the man for weapons and his ID. "Do you any weapons? Or any sharp objects that can hurt me?"

"What?! No, what the hell are you doing?" the man struggled a bit but Nick was stronger than him, and quickly reminded the man of that. "you can't do this!" Liam yelled but Nick ignored him. Nick pulled the man's wallet out confirming his ID.

"Shut up." Nick said using his forearm to keep the man off balance.

"Dad?" Nick hears Mandy say from behind him.

"Amanda?" Liam answered as Nick backed away from the man. Nick cringed a little as he said Amanda, her name was Mandy. Nick studied Mandy's face as she looked even more confused than Nick. Nick looked at her helpless.

* * *

Please Review! What do you think? Mandy's birth father is back in the picture. What kind of stress do you think this will bring to Nick and Mandy?


	3. Guidance

I Do's and Don'ts  
Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

* * *

Guidance

* * *

Mandy awkwardly sits across from her father just as confused as she was the day he left. Nick stood protectively behind her as he stared down this Liam fellow. All Mandy had to do was give Nick the word and Nick would make sure that this man stayed away but Mandy had more patience then Nick and was more forgiving so he wasn't surprised that she wanted to give this guy a chance.

"You're beautiful…" Liam said as if he was star struck. "You've grown up so well."

"Thanks?" Mandy said awkwardly.

"You're married now? With children?" Liam asked so eager to catch up on his lost years with his daughter.

"We have three kids." Mandy said still confused. She felt Nick's hand on her shoulder trying to give her so much needed support.

"Can I meet them?" Liam asked.

"Uh…" Nick said negatively.

"I don't think that that is a good idea… Liam." Mandy said, that immediately knocked the man off the peg he had been standing on and brought him back to reality.

"Okay… how long have you been married?" Liam asked.

"We aren't, or not yet." Mandy said, as they heard cries come from the room. Nick and Mandy both turned their heads. It sounded like little Beau. Mason was notorious for getting handsy with his brother. "Can you go check on the kids?"

"Yeah, call me if you need me." Nick said kissing Mandy's forehead. Once Nick left Mandy saw Liam get more comfortable in the patio chair. Nick's harsh gaze did make the man nervous.

"He's a gruff one." Liam joked but Mandy remained serious.

"Look, Liam…"

"Listen, Amanda…" Liam interrupted but was interrupted by Mandy.

"It's Mandy." Mandy corrected.

"I'm sorry, Mandy. I know I have missed out on a lot and I hope to make it up to you as much as I can, please give me a chance." Liam said and Mandy gave him a subtle nod.

"Why are you back now?" Mandy asked nervously picking at her yoga pants.

"I didn't know where you were. I never realized how close you were… I live in Henderson… How did you meet him?"

"His name is Nick, we used to work together." Mandy said slightly smiling to herself, remembering the days that she would tease Nick before giving him his results.

"What do you do?" Liam asked eager to learn everything about Mandy.

"I work in the LVPD crime lab… I am a fingerprint analysis tech." Mandy said and Liam smiled feeling proud.

"Wow…" Liam said.

"Yeah, a lot has changed since you left." Mandy said growing nervous again.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Why'd you leave?" Mandy asked looking at him. She wished that this wasn't happening but the more she studying this man, she could see the same features in her children.

"I know that that's probably all you want to hear from me but…" Liam said but his answer infuriated Mandy.

"But?! I haven't seen you in almost thirty years and you are going to give me some BS answer. I'm not the seven year old that you left behind!" Mandy cried out frustrated. There was an awkward but tension filled silence.

"I know… but it's not that simple. And I know, that answer sucks. Here is my phone number and my address. I hope I'm not over stepping my welcome, but I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow and really catch up, and I could maybe explain myself some more." Liam said standing up handing Mandy a card with his information.

Nick looks outside the window to see Mandy and Liam talking. As much as Nick didn't want to smother Mandy he certainly didn't want to leave in the arms of a _potential_ predator. Nick felt little hands by his leg and looked down and saw Beau looking up at him.

"Hey Beau… it's quiet. Where's your brother and sister?" Nick asked picking up Beau.

"Daddy! Mason pooped." Lily yelled from the boys' room plugging her nose.

"Alright I'll change him. Go put your pajamas, baby girl." Nick said grabbing Mason before the stinky toddler could run off.

"But daddy I don't want to!" Lily said stomping her foot. Nick gave her a stern look and Lily sighed as she stomped off.

"Mason, quit squirming, boy, I'm going to drop you." Nick said struggling to carry both boys. He gave up and put both boys on the changing table.

"Ball… ball…" Beau said picking up the small orange bouncy ball that was on the table.

"You're right, that is a ball. Where'd you get that?" Nick said changing Beau's diaper quickly and then moving to a squirming Mason.

"Mine!" Mason said taking the ball out of his brother's hands, Beau's face immediately went into sad pouty look. Nick changed Mason's diaper and tried to get him in pajamas.

"Give Beau the ball back." Nick said as Mason threw the ball at Nick's face. Nick sighed and let Mason down and changed Beau.

"Daddy, whose mommy talking to you?" Lily asked as she watched Nick put pajamas on Beau as Mason stacked his blocks and knocked them down, over and over again.

"Uh… its one of mommy's friends." Nick lied unsure what to tell his curious five year old.

"How come he never came over before?"

"Well, 'cause when mommy was little they lost touch." Nick explained. "Beau, grab a book, bud." Nick said letting Beau down. Nick took a seat on the bean bag as all the kids snuggled around him.

"Here… book." Beau said handing Nick _There's a Wocket in my Pocket._

"This is my favorite book." Nick said excited as he yawned loudly.

"Sleep." Mason said poking Nick's chest.

"Soon, buddy." Nick said yawning again. Nick read to the kids and by the end of the story the boys were asleep and Lily was plenty tired. Nick kissed each of the boys as he laid them in their cribs and then picked up Lily to bring to her bed.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Nick whispered as he put Lily to bed.

"Are we going to get to meet mommy's friend?" Lily asked tiredly.

"I'm not sure, maybe."

"Okay." Lily said as her eyelids grew heavy.

"Goodnight." Nick said kissing her forehead.

"G'night daddy." Lily said.

"Daddy isn't going anywhere, okay?" Nick said studying his little girl's face.

"Okay, daddy. Love you." Lily said just about asleep.

"Love you, too. Now go to sleep." Nick said leaving. Once he left her room he yawned again. He heard the front door open and went to the living room and saw Mandy shutting the door. "Mandy?"

"I need a hug." Mandy said as her eyes started to well with tears. Nick didn't hesitate and gave her a hug as well as a shoulder to cry on. They stayed like this for a few minutes before he felt Mandy pull away. Nick wiped her face and waited for her to speak.

"I don't understand why he is back now?" Mandy said regaining her composure. Nick rubbed her shoulders totally unsure what to say. "He invited me out to dinner tomorrow to catch up. I have my fitting tomorrow so I might go afterwards."

"I just want you to be careful. I will do my best to support you and whatever you do but I don't want you to get too invested just in case he up and leaves again." Nick said giving her another hug, hoping not to come off heartless.

"You're right… let me call my mom." Mandy said pulling away and grabbing her phone. Nick sighed feeling useless unsure what to do or say to help her.

"Okay…" Nick said quietly going to their bedroom grabbing his own phone. Nick scratched his head thinking. As much as he wanted to go to sleep he now had all this energy.

'_I need some guidance'_ he texted Catherine.

* * *

What do you think? What do you think of Liam? Please Review!


	4. Motherly Instinct

I Do's and Don'ts  
Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

* * *

Motherly Instinct

* * *

Mandy slowly walked inside and saw Nick sleep sprawled across the bed. One hand behind his head the other on his chest. She smiled to herself knowing that Nick had been exhausted and it had finally caught up to him. Mandy jumped in the shower to finally wash up from working out and to give herself a moment to absorb all that had just happened.

What was she suppose to do? Should she give Liam another chance, at least for the kids' sake? But they already have a grandfather, her stepfather was their papa and he was a great grandfather. Where does that leave Liam? Mandy couldn't forget all that Frank had done for her. He had treated her as if she was his own, and that was more she could say for her birth father. She wanted to give Liam another chance but she knew her mother wouldn't support her… She felt troubled.

Mandy throws her towel in the hamper just as she heard Nick toss and turn in the bed essentially knocking off all the pillows. Mandy smiled to herself and sighed, he was lucky he was so cute when he slept or else she would get angrier with him regarding his sleeping habits. She watched him roll over again and saw his phone slide across his chest as it lit up with a new message.

Mandy got a very curious look on her face. It was very late and Nick wasn't on call. Nick was not even a big texter, so yeah this immediately grabbed Mandy's attention. She went to take it from him and plug it in and maybe take a look at who was texting him. When she went to take he woke up in a fright.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked startled and very much half asleep.

"Jesus, you just scared me. Why is Catherine texting you right now?" Mandy asked, and Nick looked at her as if she had six heads.

"What? Uh… its nothing… how's your ma?" Nick asks making room for Mandy. She hesitantly joined him.

"My mom isn't pleased to say the least. She wants to come down here and kick his ass." Mandy said cuddling against Nick.

"Well, it's good to know that I'm not the only person that's ass might get kicked by your ma." Nick chuckled as his eyes started to struggle to stay open. "What else did she say?"

"She doesn't want me to have anything to do with him." Mandy said and Nick sighed.

"That might not be a bad idea." Nick mumbled sleepy.

"If he went through all this to find me. I at least owe it to give him a chance." Mandy said with conviction. Nick chose to bite his tongue and not say the first thing that came to his mind. Saying the first thing came to his mind often got him in trouble.

"You're right. I will support you in whatever you do." Nick said smiling, kissing her forehead.

"It will be alright." Mandy reassured him snuggling close. "Maybe I can get my mom, to chill out a little bit at my fitting?"

"Good luck." Nick chuckled. Mandy shook her head and poked Nick at his sides, knowing how ticklish he was. Nick squealed slightly and squirmed a little, as he quickly pulled her hand away from her side. "Come on, babe. I'm too tired." Nick said with a sleepy smile.

The next morning Mandy gently slid out of Nick's grasp, leaving the sleeping bear to sleep the day away. She got Lily ready for school, and got the boys ready. They were going to spend the day fishing with their papa and Mandy's stepbrother, Junior, or Uncle JuJu. Mandy scribbled a note together letting Nick know where she was and where the boys were.

"Papa!" Beau yelled letting go of Mandy's hand as he ran to his grandfather.

"What? Nana, doesn't get any love?" Mandy's mom, Patricia, said pinching his stomach. The little boy squealed but grabbed his papa.

"Nana." Mason said pulling on his Nana's purse. "Up." Mason said putting his little hands up. Patricia picked him up.

"Boy, oh boy. You boys look more and more like your father every day." Patricia said touching little Mason's face.

"My boys are handsome." Mandy said ruffling both of their hair. "Are you ready to go ma?" Mandy said smiling.

"Yes. Junior, come take Mason." Patricia said handing Mason to Junior.

Frank and Junior were the example of father like son. Frank had sleeves of tattoos, a scruffy beard, a ponytail, and a gut. He had the body type of an older biker guy with the personality to match. While Junior certainly had the look but not so much the personality. Junior was a successful mechanic at Frank's shop.

"Thanks, Frank." Mandy said hugging Frank and kissing Beau's little forehead as he poked Frank's tattoos. "Thanks, Junior." Mandy said hugging her stepbrother while kissing Mason's forehead.

Once they get to the wedding dressing shop, they met up with Wendy and her stepsister, Chelsea. Everyone was excited to see Mandy in her dress because only Patricia had seen her in her gown. Mandy was excited to show it off.

"Are you guys' ready?" Mandy said feeling herself getting nervous, excited, and anxious. The fact that this was really happening, her and Nick were finally going to get to marry Nick. They were finally getting married it was a little surreal they had been together for so long and been through so much. They had earned this wedding.

"Yes! Yes, come on!" Patricia squealed with excitement. The dress consultant pulled back the curtain and everyone was struck in awe. Mandy was gorgeous her gown wasn't too much, it was simple but beautiful.

"Mandy, you're beautiful." Wendy said getting emotional.

Mandy was wearing a white fit and flare gown with thick shoulder straps at the request of Mama Stokes. Mama Stokes wanted to see Mandy in a southern elegant gown, and Mandy was able to meet her someway. However it didn't matter because Mama Stokes too thought she was gorgeous in her gown. The gown also had some lace, not a lot but just enough and a light blue sash to go around her waist.

"You're going to make Nick a drooling fumbling man," Wendy teased wiped her eyes. Chelsea was left speechless, looking at her older sister.

"If he doesn't cry, I'm going to punch him." Mandy said wiping her eyes.

"He will…" Patricia said fanning herself crying. "Mandy, you are beautiful." Her mother cried hugging Mandy.

Afterwards the girls go out to the local coffee shop to enjoy the rest of their girls' day. However it was mainly to talk about Mandy's newest upcoming dilemma with her father back in the picture.

"So, let's talk about your father? What happened?" Wendy asked ripping off a piece of her bagel.

"Well, Nick had just finished a 36, so he goes to go to bed when we hear this knocking at the door… also frantic on our door. Nick tells us to go to our bedroom because he doesn't know him. Nick restrains him, and has him pinned against the railing… and is patting him down by the time I got out there. Nick wouldn't let him inside and was staring him down, and he wasn't too pleased." Mandy says chuckling a little.

"You know I never thought I would say this, but I like the way Nick handled that." Patricia said leaving everyone at the table speechless for a couple seconds.

"Me either…" Mandy and Chelsea said in unison. All the ladies laugh but Patricia doesn't find it as funny as everyone else.

"Well, I'm going to meet with Liam later for dinner to catch up." Mandy says, and Patricia's face fell as she almost dropped her coffee. Mandy noticed her mother's face change drastically.

"Ladies, can you give me and Mandy a chance to speak alone?" Patricia asked, Chelsea and Wendy both nodded and quietly left. Once they left, Mandy quietly sighed and rubbed her hands on her pants nervously.

"So, you and Nick finally see eye to eye on something?" Mandy only half joked.

"Mandy…" Patricia says but trails off, shaking her head.

"Why can't you support me in this? At least Nick says he will… why don't you like any of the men in my life?" Mandy argued.

"That's not true. I love my grandsons, your _step_ brother too, and that _step _father of yours…" Patricia says winking at Mandy, adding a little emphasis to the word _step_. Frank and Junior had always been her father and brother but now it seemed to be different. "And even my future son in law has his moments…" Patricia said grimacing.

"Nick will be glad to hear that." Mandy joked.

"Don't tell him, I don't want him to think were best friends." Patricia joked, but then the mood turned serious yet again.

"Listen, Mandy… I know you feel obligated to now Liam, he is your birthfather, but please don't forget what Frank has done for all these years. I don't want to see you hurt. He left before and he will do it again. I want you to have your guard up and the answers you deserve. He owes you, you don't owe him anything. I want to support you but if he hurts you, I'll have to kill him." Patricia said, however in her own way left a little mystery in her tone.

* * *

What do you think of Patricia's warning? Is it just or not? The next chapter will include the dinner date with Liam, as some friction may start between our favorite couple. Please Review!


	5. Twisted Story

I Do's and Don'ts  
Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

* * *

Twisted Story

* * *

Nick was chasing the twins around in hopes of giving the energetic twins there dinner as Mandy got ready for dinner date with Liam. Lily was at the table as they enjoyed a mash potato and chicken dinner. So once everyone was situated Nick went to Mandy who was in the nearby bathroom. He could she was nervous.

"They are eating?" Mandy asked as she fixed her makeup.

"Yeah… erm… Mason just rubbed his hands in it. And Beau is just looking at it… Boys, you like mash potatoes." Nick informed them. They looked at Nick confused before Mason copied his brother's attentions and sucked the potatoes off his hand.

"Mmmm…" Mason hummed.

"Mason likes it. Lily is chowing down, and Beau is not sure how he feels about it." Nick asked looking at the boys from the bathroom door.

"My little deep thinker." Mandy chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked rubbing the small of her back.

"I'm nervous." Mandy said pausing for a brief moment.

"That's alright, id be nervous too. You know I'm here for you, call me if you need anything. Mason and I, will rough him up if you need us too." Nick half heartedly joked.

"My rough necks." Mandy chuckled; Nick smiled hoping that he put her at ease. However even he had put her at ease the subtle knock that came to their door made her nervous again.

"Daddy, there is someone is at the door." Lily chimed excitedly.

"Alright, baby. You ready?" Nick asked as he went to the door just in case Liam tried to come inside quickly. Mandy heard Nick say some stuff to Liam before shutting the door again.

"Daddy, who is at the door?" Lily asked curious.

"No one, its just mommy's friend." Nick answered.

"Can I say hi?" Lily asked smiling.

"Why don't you finish your dinner, maybe next time?" Nick said, Mandy came out of the bathroom and gave out kisses.

"Be good for your father." Mandy told the kids as she gave them all forehead kisses.

"Yes, mommy." Lily said as she stirred the remainder of her mash potatoes. Mandy gave Nick a hug and a quick kiss.

"I love you." She said releasing a nervous sigh.

"I love you too. Remember, you have the power, and call me if you need anything… Good luck." Nick said giving her another kiss before leaving. Nick had a lot of mixed feelings sending her away without tagging along.

However the duties of fatherhood kept him busy and didn't allow the evil thoughts that were filling his head to take full effect. Nick starts doing the dishes as the kids and Sam run around like mad men.

"Daddy, Mason knocked over Beau's block tower… Daddy, Beau doesn't look good." Lily said first tattle tailing on her brother but then concerned by Beau's greenish appearance. Nick quickly dried his hands and went to see what the matter was. Beau lifted his arms signaling for Nick to pick him up.

"Dada…" Beau whimpered as Nick picked him.

"It's alright, buddy. We can rebuild…" Nick said but was interrupted by Beau throwing up on him.

* * *

Liam pulled the chair out for Mandy so she could sit. The restaurant was quite fancy, fancier than Mandy was expecting. However the more she thought about this restaurant and the people inside fit in with whatever look Liam was trying to pull together.

"Can I start you off with anything?" the waiter asked.

"I will just have a glass of water, thank you." Mandy said smiling.

"Make that two." Liam said raising his hand briefly. The waiter departed and Liam looked at Mandy and smiled.

"So…" Mandy said trying to break the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, where do you want to start?"

"With you?" Mandy said raising her eyebrows.

"That's fair enough." Liam said smiling. "I'm married, have been for about… oh shoot, about twenty five years, I think," he chuckled. "I have two other daughters, Kate, and Elizabeth. Kate has two little girls, Joyce and Megan. They're a trip, this was when we went to the museum last week." Liam said showing her a picture of the two girls with him and who she assumed to be his wife.

"Oh, that's sweet." Mandy said smiling. The girls looked seven and five. It gave Mandy Goosebumps to see how much Lily resembled them. "Where'd you meet your wife?"

"Through some friends. Laura is great, I don't know what she still sees in me but I'm a lucky man." Liam said smiling. "What about you?"

"Nick and I have been together for a little over five years…" Mandy said smiling.

"And you guys aren't married yet?" Liam asked confused. "Why not?"

"When Nick and I were together towards the beginning of our relationship, Nick was hurt on the job while I was pregnant. We didn't know if he was going to make it, but he pulled through, and Lily was healthy." Mandy said smiling big. "Every time, we've thought about it, I end up pregnant." She chuckle.

"You mentioned that you have three children?"

"Yes, Lily is our oldest, and then it's the twins Beau and Mason." Mandy said smiling, but not showing a picture. There was another awkward pause because of this. "Liam, the reason I'm not showing you any photos, is because… I'm a little apprehensive about all this. How am I supposed to know that you are staying around for good?"

"I know, you are apprehensive but I can only reassure you that I'm here to stay."

"Then why did you leave?" Mandy asked frustrated.

"I didn't…" Liam said flabbergasted. Mandy was immediately taken back, all her life she thought her father left them. It wasn't something her mother and her talked about offer but when they did her mother was consistent the entire time.

"What?" Mandy asked confused.

"One night, your mother and I got into an argument. I left to clear my head. I ended up getting drunk and I stayed with some friends. When I returned home the next morning, the house was empty. You guys were gone. I went looking for you but you were gone." Liam said heartbroken.

"That's not what my mom said." Mandy said biting her lip nervous, trying to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I have no reason to lie." Liam said shrugging his shoulders almost offended that Mandy didn't believe him. "Once my PI had an address for you, I came. I've wanted to be a part of your life. But every time, I got close to finding you guys you moved." Liam said sad.

"Well, you found me." Mandy said smiling.

Mandy's mind was racing as it was overwhelmed. So much knowledge. She couldn't help but now wonder who was telling her the truth. It was enough to make her pull her hair out. Why was this happening? Why now? Mandy made a quick goodbye with Liam and walked inside to see Nick cleaning up in just a pair of sweatpants.

"Hey babe," Nick said giving Mandy a kiss.

"Hey," Mandy said hugging him. "What's the occasion?" Mandy said touching his chest.

"Oh… Beau threw up on me." Nick said and Mandy made a face and wiped her hand on her legs.

"Is he sick?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think so." Nick said shrugging his shoulders. "How'd it go?" Nick asked as he went to the fridge to get a beer and pour her a glass of wine.

"The kids asleep? Even Beau?" Mandy asked and Nick nodded handing her a glass of wine.

Mandy begins telling him everything that happened at the restaurant. Everything that Liam had said, and did. Nick could sense her confusion and pain in her voice. Nick bit his lip and made a face as he listened.

"He does have a reason to lie, though. He thinks you hate him, as he should, so he will say whatever he can to make himself look better." Nick said as he rubbed her foot.

"You are probably right, brains and a body." Mandy teased winking at him. "I still have to give him a shot, though." Nick made a face and sighed, which caught her attention.

"Don't forget all that Frank did for you. Just because he's not biologically your father, but he's been there all this time." Nick said, Mandy sighed.

"I know, babe." Mandy said slightly offended that again someone was bringing this up.

"Sorry… well, the florist called, I told her that you'd call her back." Nick said smiling, at a still displeased Mandy.

* * *

What do you think? Please Review!


	6. Tough Love

I Do's and Don'ts  
Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

* * *

Tough Love

* * *

About a month later… DB walked inside the lab after being in the field all day jumping from crime scene to crime scene. It had been a particular dreadful shift, one DB was happy to have end. However when he entered the lab he saw Hodges sitting in a chair outside of the break room eating, which seemed weird… too weird for Hodges sake. The closer DB got he could hear angry voices leaving the break room but the blinds were down so he couldn't see who.

"What are you doing, Hodges?" DB asked rubbing his face.

"I'm eating…" Hodges said as if saying duh.

"Why aren't you eating in the break room?" DB asked putting his hands on his hips.

"LVPD's favorite couple is going round for round inside right now." Hodges said throwing away his food wrapper.

"They're fighting? About what?" DB said concerned, Hodges nodded then shrugged.

"I don't know. I definitely didn't want to get caught eavesdropping, Stokes is mad, so in turn Mandy is mad. About what? I don't know, they were already arguing when I got here." Hodges said making a discreet exit. DB made a face an opened the door a little but was unnoticed.

"I don't understand why you would do that?!" Nick asked angrily for what felt like the hundredth time. Mandy shook her hands at him as her anger too was beginning to get the best of her.

"You wouldn't! Why do you care, who walks me down the aisle?! It was just a thought!" Mandy asks just as angry as Nick.

"Why didn't you talk to me about it? I had to hear it from Chelsea and your mother? What the hell?!"

"Is everything alright in here?" DB asked but his voice was muffled by the arguing.

Mandy and Liam had been just about in-separable. They had been spending a lot of time together, he had started helping with the wedding. Mandy had decided to let Liam walk her down the aisle instead of Frank which had just enraged Nick… that and the fact that Mandy had neglected to tell him.

"Don't be like that! I was going to talk to you about it tonight; I wanted to wait because I knew you would get like this." Mandy said poking him in the chest. Nick bites his tongue.

"I think you're lying." Nick said making a face.

"Oh screw you, Nick. You don't know what's it like, you had a father!" Mandy argued.

"So did you!" Nick yelled flabbergasted. Mandy pushes him back and storms off, angrily pushing past DB.

Nick looks shocked and confused, and very angry. They didn't need this right now. With everything that had been going on and the wedding, this was just an irrelevant stress factor, he thought. Mandy had trusted Liam pretty quickly while everything about the man seemed to rub Nick the wrong way. Nick had only spent a little time with the man, and the kids had yet to meet him. Nick sighs as he goes to follow Mandy but DB stops him.

"Are you alright?" DB said seeing that Nick was still angry. He knew that the stubborn couple would have trouble compromising with each other.

"DB, you need to let me go." Nick said sternly. DB took a step back, and Nick walked past him just as he saw Mandy walk into the locker room. Nick sighs and enters slowly as he saw Mandy turn away as she rubbed her eyes. He tried to rub her shoulder and console her but she pulled away.

"Why can't you just support me?" Mandy asked wiping her eyes again as she turned to face him.

"It's hard because I think you are making the wrong decision." Nick said honestly and Mandy looked a little offended.

"Why can't you give him a chance? And trust me… and my decisions?" Mandy cried out and her raw emotion punched Nick right in the heart, but he couldn't change how he felt.

"I do trust you. It's him… I don't trust him. I… I don't want to see you hurt." Nick said softly.

"I trust him." Mandy said.

"Babe, he's only been back in the picture for a month. You haven't talked to your mom about what he has told you. I feel like you're in denial or naïve…" Nick said and Mandy sighed.

"I'll talk to her." Mandy said releasing another sigh. Nick hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you. I love you." Nick said holding her tight. Mandy hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, too. I love you so much." Mandy said. "I'm sorry I pushed you."

"I thought you were going hit me." Nick chuckled. "I want to support but, I'm just having trouble."

"You just need to spend more time with him. He's a nice guy." Mandy said touching Nick's chest. Nick made a face.

"You talk to your mom… and Frank and I'll spend more time with daddy dearest." Nick said, Mandy poked Nick in the stomach.

"Fine…" Mandy said sticking her pinky out. "Pinky promise?" Nick sighed and pinky promise. They smiled at each other and started laughing. Mandy tried to pull her hand away but Nick just picked her up.

"Nick, put me down. I have to go to work." Mandy said trying to be serious but was laughing.

"You're not mad at me?" Nick said giving her a nervous cheesy smile.

"I'm not mad." Mandy said smiling giving Nick a quick kiss.

"Is everything alright in here?" Greg asked. "I thought for sure I'd find a crime scene." He only halfheartedly joked.

"We are alright, Greg." Mandy said smiling.

"Ready to go, Nick?" Greg asked.

"Yeah."

"Where you guys going?" Mandy asked touching Nick's arm.

"Just to go get some drinks. Its fine, babe." Nick said seeing her face change.

"Just don't drink too much, please." Mandy said looking in his eyes.

"I know." Nick said kissing her forehead leaving.

* * *

At the bar, Nick and Greg were unwinding after a tough shift and overwhelming day period. There was certain emptiness in both men that only alcohol could fix. They sat in silence as they drank there crappy beer at the bar side.

Anytime Nick had to be honest with his feelings whether it was with Mandy or anyone. It always left Nick feeling strained. This was something Nick had actively working on since before the twins were born but it was still just as hard.

"I got that file together you wanted." Greg said handing Nick a small manila folder.

"Anything crazy?" Nick asked not opening the folder.

"I didn't see anything, but I didn't look too thoroughly. Last thing I want is for Mandy to kill us both." Greg chuckled as he finished his beer. "I realize you're still having trouble with Mandy's dad, but is this the way you want to handle it. You can't run background checks on everyone." Greg said and Nick made a face as he drank his face as if saying _why not? _Nick shook his head.

"It's not for me." Nick said making a face.

"You want to give it to Mandy? You do realize that you are supposed to get married in a few months right?"

"Of course." Nick said confused.

"That can't happen if she kills you. Why are you pushing this so hard?" Greg asked, Nick just shrugged and turned his gaze to his beer. "So you acting like this has nothing to do with your father's passing?" Greg said waving the bartender off, signaling he didn't want a refill.

"My father would've… no, we were arguing because of her. She wants me to be honest and talk about how I'm feeling and all that BS but she doesn't tell me that… c'mon." Nick said defensive, as he slowly shut down.

"You're the only person who believes that, you know?" Greg said paying his tab and tapping Nick on the shoulder to get him to come. "Come on." Nick made a face and followed Greg.

As they were leaving Nick got a text from an old college buddy turned Vegas PI. The same PI that Liam had hired to find her. However after Greg's enlightenment Nick now felt like he was in a predicament. Nick said he would trust Mandy but he was having trouble, even though he trusted her it was Liam he didn't. Nick knew that Mandy wouldn't react well when she found out that he ran a background search on Liam or found the PI. But something in Nick's instinct said he had too.

* * *

What do you think? Stressed! Please Review!


	7. Compromise

I Do's and Don'ts  
Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review! Sorry, for the wait. I just started school again and I already got sick! But enough excuses, please enjoy.

* * *

Compromise

* * *

Nick and Mandy went to her mom and stepfather's for a small barbecue dinner. There was still a quite a bit of tension between Nick and Mandy, especially now that they could see their children interact with her parents. Hearing them call out for their papa solidified Nick's stance justifying his anger and Mandy felt like a dumb kid.

She couldn't believe that she got so swept up in this fairytale, while everyone was shouting at her to come back down to reality. However it was her kids' shouts that were heard. Hearing the joy in their voice as they called out for their papa was like an epiphany. She looked over at Nick and could almost feel his anger and disappointment, she felt like a loser.

The twins were being held by her mother as Lily talked with her papa trying to convince him to push her on the tire swing. Watching her mother turn into a soft ball of mush when it came to her grandkids made Mandy's heart warm. Frank brought the kids over to the sandbox that Nick and Junior built a few weeks ago.

"Hey, ma. Can I talk to you?" Mandy said with a nervous smile.

"Sure." Patricia said following her inside. Frank followed for a brief second stopping at the fridge and then quickly went away back out to Nick who was stuck in deep thought.

"You look like you could use one of these?" Frank said handing Nick a beer.

"You trying to put me in the dog house?" Nick said taking the beer. Mandy didn't like it when Nick drank, he could already hear her yelling at him for drinking two days in a roll.

"I'm trying to grease up the gears in your brain, your blowing smoke out your ears, son." Frank chuckled sitting down next to Nick as he sipped his own drink.

"Uh…" Nick sighed as he rubbed his face before taking a sip of his drink.

"This whole business with Liam, is stressing you two out?" Frank said and Nick nodded.

"How are you not infuriated?!" Nick said excited. Frank had always had an intimidating appearance but was really a calm guy, Mandy often called him her big scary teddy bear.

"Nick, I spent a lot of my youth being angry. I'm not going to preach to you from some soapbox. As far as I'm concerned you guys' are already married, you been together long enough."

"She wanted Liam to walk her down the aisle?" Nick said unsure what Frank was talking about.

"Nick, Mandy is stuck in this idea, this fantasy. All the questions she had when her father first left are back now. She still calls me dad, she knows that I'm always going to be here for her and you guys." Frank said he did seem disappointed but not too worried. "I was took off her training wheels, I read to her, I did homework, I watch her go to prom, I saw her graduate high school, and get into the college of her dreams, I saw her become the best at what she does even if I don't really understand it, I saw her meet you, it was a little rocky, I love my grandkids, I got to be there for Lily's first day of school, little Beau was named after me, what has Liam seen or been a part of? I'm not worried." Frank said smiling.

"I guess you're right."

"Mandy is stubborn just like her mother." Frank said shrugging his shoulders. Frank studied Nick who didn't seem too convinced. "What's bothering you?"

"I called the PI that Liam used. He happened to be an old college buddy." Nick said quietly studying his beer.

"What did he say?"

"Liam lied." Nick said frustrated,

* * *

Meanwhile… Mandy stood in front of her mother feeling very uneasy. Mandy already knew that her mom was pleased with her, with all this drama about just an idea Mandy had that got twisted around. Her mother was gruff and all this stress had her mom particularly edgy.

"What do you want to talk about?" Patricia asked.

"Did we leave or did Liam?" Mandy said blunt knowing that that would be the only way to get anywhere with her mother.

"Liam left. Why what did he tell you?" Patricia asked defensive.

"He said that we left."

"What would I have to gain taking you away from your father? He made all the money, he did everything. I was naïve and love struck and then he left…"

"I remember moving, though."

"We moved because I couldn't pay the bills. The best job I could get was waiting on tables. I had to raise you alone, pay all the bills, and I was heartbroken. I didn't know anyone around us; I needed help that's why we moved. I needed to be near my family, I think you understand." Patricia said upset.

"I do… I'm sorry, mom. I had to ask." Mandy said hugging her mother. "This is a lot. I'm confused, and stressed."

"I know. This is stressing everyone." Patricia said consoling her daughter.

"I know… Nick and I are fighting about silly stuff. Were stressed."

"You guys' don't deserve this stress. You've earned this wedding and no stress for a long, long time. Tread carefully." Patricia said, Mandy sighed. Patricia smirked at her and wiped her eyes. "You need to talk to Nick. I know that he doesn't like seeing you stressed, just let him know that you're alright. I need to go love my grandchildren. I love you Mandy." Patricia said hugging her again.

"I love you, too, mom." Mandy said following her mother back out.

"Nana!" Mason said excited as he showed her the buckets they were using to build the best sand castle. Mandy smiled and walked over to Nick. Nick smiled up at her.

"How's your ma?" Nick asked.

"She's good." Mandy said moving to sit on Nick's lap. Nick immediately readjusted and put his hand on the small of Mandy's back.

"That's good." Nick said turning his head to get a better look at Mandy.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Mandy said touching Nick's chest. "I guess, I just got wrapped up in… in whatever we should call this. I will not forget all the things that Frank has done… I just have a lot of things running through my head."

"I understand. I just want you to talk to me… I feel like we've changed places. I'm supposed to be the stubborn one." Nick chuckled and Mandy smiled, causing Nick to smile.

"I doubt i'll ever be as stubborn as you." Mandy joked, Nick smiled.

"Good." Nick chuckled.

"I want you to come with me tomorrow." Mandy said and she immediately felt Nick tense back up.

Liam had invited them to a social at his house, which was really just a party. Nick didn't want to go; he had expressed that earlier to Mandy without actually saying the words. Nick made a face and then smiled.

"Yes." Nick said.

Nick had remembered something that his father told him when he was a teenager. That the secret of a happy successful marriage was compromise. Nick's father was a hermit, as was Nick, however his mother a social butterfly awaiting every moment to flock her wings. Roger would go to all her events with her, and be her darling husband. While the last Sunday of every month was the family day and Roger could hide in his den.

Nick realized now why his father did all those things that he needed but made his mother happy, because as much as he didn't want to go or even Mandy to go, seeing her face light caused him smile.

After realizing that they really were in a good standing they decided to leave Mandy's mom. Mandy still thought a little something was bothering Nick but he was always a thinker and for once she couldn't really read him. He didn't seem angry with her so she felt relieved. They loved there dinner trips over to her parents' because the car ride back always put the kids to sleep buying Nick and Mandy some well earned alone time.

Afterwards parenthood called again and little Beau was crying. Nick opted to console him thinking that he could make it quick, but Beau couldn't make it that easy on his father. Beau was a light sleeper but Mason was a champion, a tornado couldn't wake that boy. Nick finally got him to sleep and returned to their bedroom and saw the light on.

"Mandy…" Nick said seeing Mandy sitting on the bed in just her underwear with papers scattered across their bed. Nick didn't know where to look or what to do. "Whatcha doing babe?"

"I was looking at some photos for the slide show for our wedding!" Mandy quietly sand joyfully. "Then I found a copy of our invitation. It's exciting can you believe it? We are getting married?" Mandy said excited. Nick smiled at her.

"I can't wait."

* * *

What do you think? I took this chapter in a different direction then I had originally planned. Please Review!


	8. Homecoming

I Do's and Don'ts  
Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

* * *

Homecoming

* * *

Nick dreaded going to this party the whole day. It was all he could think about at work. He immediately regretted his decision but he couldn't go back as his word, this meant too much to Mandy. He was trying to convince himself that he was over thinking it.

He starts to feel this aggression deep within himself towards Liam, which he can't explain. Mandy was right Nick _had_ a father. A great one. Nick never realized how much he missed his father until now. He remembers times when he needed his father, like when the kids were born or when Little Beau was sick. Nick needed his father; he needed the judge's guidance. Even though, his father wasn't around Nick could feel his presence.

"Daddy!" Lily squealed in excitement as she raced her brothers to the door to greet Nick.

"Hey guys." Nick said kneeling down to get the little hugs.

"Lily, get your lunch outta the fridge." Mandy said coming out. She came out in a gorgeous strapless blue dress with a white cardigan thing. Nick wasn't sure what it was, and didn't care she looked gorgeous.

"Wow…" Nick said as he picked up Mason. Mason quickly claimed Nick's hat as his own. Nick quickly gave Mandy a kiss.

"Close your mouth, Stokes." Mandy teased while smiling as she kissed him again.

"You're beautiful, babe. Is that new?"" Nick said in his sweet southern accent.

"Yes," she said giving him a twirl. "Why don't you jump in the shower? I got you an outfit too. My mom is taking the kids to a museum." Mandy said smiling at him.

Nick had always been a thinker. He was not one to talk about his feelings but rather think about why he felt that why or what he could do to change it. However all his thoughts just brought him to one place. And the longer and harder he thought he realized that it was this time about five or six years ago that he lost his father. Nick studied his own face as he began to shave. He cleared the fog from the glass.

* * *

_Call me when you get a chance – Laurel… that was the text that started it all. When Nick finally did check his phone he had three missed calls and that lonely text message. Nick had been busy in court all day and he wasn't the most technically savvy person so he usually just turned off his phone. However it did raise a red flag in his head that his sister would call him out of the blue._

"_Hello?" Laurel said after what felt like a gazillion rings. Nick could immediately tell there was something wrong in his sister's voice and stopped in the middle of the courthouse steps._

"_What's wrong, Laurel?" Nick asked worried._

"_You need to come home, Nicky." Laurel said upset._

"_What's wrong?" Nick asked again scared of what answer he could get._

"_Its Cisco, he ain't doing so well. The doctors think he may have had a heart attack." Laurel said trying desperately to keep her composure for her younger brother's sake._

"_Alright, let me just call my boss. I'll be on the next flight out. How's ma?" Nick asked rubbing his face trying to keep his emotions under control but he felt a pain in his heart and pit in his stomach._

"_She's… just hurry and get here, please, Nicky." Laurel said._

"_I will, call me if anything changes. I'll meet you at the hospital." Nick said his voice slightly buckling._

_Nick back inside the courthouse in search of DB, while he ordered a plane ticket on his phone. His mind was racing, he had so many question all of which he was too scared to ask or really even think about. His mind was so clouded he forgot what he was doing as DB flagged him down._

"_Nick, I thought you already testified." DB asked._

"_Yeah, I gotta talk to you." Nick said touching his own face._

"_Nick, what's wrong?" DB said touching Nick's shoulder guiding him to sit on a nearby bench. DB could tell something was really bothering him Nick looked distraught._

"_It's my dad," Nick said upset. "He's not doing so well. I need to get home."_

"_Go." DB said and Nick smiled a little, relieved. "Take as much time as you need. I hope everything will be alright." DB said, Nick nodded as he left. Nick stopped at home and packed some clothes and went to the airport._

_The whole flight, Nick was a nervous wreck. He didn't know what to expect when he got off the flight. He loosened his tie and scratched his head. This was the last thing he thought would happen today. The flight felt like it took forever but before he knew it he was back home. As he exited the terminal he saw his sister, Laurel, waiting for him and his stomach dropped._

"_Nicky…" she said grabbing her brother. Nick looked at her in shock he knew why his sister was waiting for him._

"_Laurel… is he…" Nick said trying to keep his composure but he could see the mascara streaks on her face from her tears._

"_He passed about a half hour ago… I'm so sorry, Nicky…" Laurel said hugging him._

* * *

"Nick…" Mandy said touching his shoulder slightly startling him.

"Huh… what?" Nick said confused realizing that Mandy was standing next to him.

"I've been calling you, are you alright?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just a little tired what's up?" Nick said trying to be nonchalant.

"Why don't you get dress, so we can get going?" Mandy said giving him a worried smile. Nick only nodded. The outfit she had picked up for him was a little out of there price range but Nick choose to bite his tongue.

Mandy drove because she knew where they were going. Nick was taken aback by the size of the home. It was a big beautiful house even though Nick knew he would never admit it. Mandy took Nick's hand still studying his face.

"Mandy!" Liam yelled excited as they entered his huge backyard. Nick looked around and thought to himself that if they had a yard this size that it'd have to be for the kids. They'd put in a swing set or jungle gym.

"Hi Liam." She said hugging him. "You remember my fiancé, Nick?"

"Yes, hello Nick." Liam said putting his hand out to shake. Nick didn't respond until a subtle elbow from Mandy.

"Hello." Nick mumbled.

"Your sisters are here to. Girls, come here." Liam called and two women approached. They had a look on their face of disapproval or disappointed.

"Kate, Elizabeth, this is your sister Mandy and her fiancé Nick." Liam pointed as he introduce. It was incredibly awkward, especially because Nick was certain that Kate was checking him out.

Mandy frolics about eager to learn more about her sisters and nieces even if they were reluctant to talk. Nick left to go get himself a beer and a glass of wine for Mandy. Nick takes this time to observe the people around him. Everyone was so prim and proper yet condescending and fake all in the same breath. Nick could feel the stares of everyone disapproving of them being there.

"Just give me whatever is on draft, and a glass of red wine." Nick told the in house bartender. The man poured him a glass of wine.

"Sir, there is no beer on draft." The bartender said confused to why Nick would ask.

"Do you have any beer?" Nick asked disappointed. The man handed Nick a beer he didn't recognize but Nick shrugged his shoulders and left in search of Mandy.

"Hey, thanks." Mandy said smiling taking a glass of wine from him.

"What do you do for a living, Nick?" Kate asked.

"I'm a crime scene investigator for LVPD." Nick said as he took a sip of the beer and had to fight every muscle in his body not to spit it back out. It was the nastiest thing he had ever drunk. Mandy saw this and immediately tried to continue the conversation.

"That's actually where we met. I am a fingerprint analysis tech." Mandy said and was met by apprehensive looks. Mandy saw this and was confused, and she took a quick look around and finally saw what Nick had been seeing. Mandy heard Nick growl as he stormed off. "Excuse us."

"Nick, what's wrong?" Mandy said chasing after him making him face her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Nick said upset. He tried to turn away but Mandy held his arms.

"No, you're not. Tell me, what's wrong?" Mandy asked studied his face.

"The beer is terrible. My pants are too tight. And everyone is laughing at us. Mandy, this isn't us." Nick said as he threw the crappy beer, still a little angry and upset.

"Nick…"

"We should be planning our wedding… not kissing some pompous ass." Nick said still upset, but Mandy believed that something else had uprooted this emotional response from Nick.

"What's wrong?" Mandy asks, having her only concern being Nick's mental state.

"He's a liar. He wasn't there to help us, when I was shot but your mom and stepfather were and Liam _could've_ been. While Liam sat in his stupid mansion and watched it on TV… or when we thought we were going to lose Beau. He can't just walk into our child's life and decide to play grandpa, when my dad never had the opportunity. I'm trying to be supportive but it's really hard because he should be doing all he can to apologize and be a part of your and ours life not the other way around…" Nick said as Liam came in between them, trying to separate them, pushing Mandy aside.

"Liar?" Mandy said quietly to herself.

"Don't touch me." Nick said pushing Liam back hard.

"I haven't lied!" Liam said nonchalantly but it just enraged Nick.

"You have! And I know you have!" Nick yelled pointed at him, and Liam knew that Nick was right. Liam tried to grab Nick and Nick punched him in his face.

Mandy's mind was racing as the events unfolded in front of her. Nick looked up at her with apologetic eyes before stepping over Liam walking away as he ran his hands through his hair.

"We are going to leave now." Mandy said almost speechless.

"Wait, Mandy, am I going to see you again?" Liam asked a she struggled to get to his feet.

"Not if I find out you've been lying." Mandy said strongly as she chased after Nick.

* * *

Please review! What do you think?


	9. Rock Steady

I Do's and Don'ts  
Disclaimer: Don't own CSI.

Please Review!

* * *

Rock Steady

* * *

When they got home, Nick felt the need to walk still feeling very antsy from his little scuffle with Liam. He walked inside grabbed himself a beer and walked circles around the house as Mandy sat on the bench on the porch. She couldn't confront Nick right now and it looked like he was not ready for her either. Her mind was still racing, she felt like the fool she had been warned about.

Nick paced around the house outside as Sam followed. They were both a mess and even Sam was feeling the emotion. Nick felt like he had embarrassed Mandy and all he could think about was his father. Nick thought that pacing around the house would make him feel better but it did not and never has. So he turned and went inside and looked at there family portrait that hung over the mantel.

The picture was a snapshot that described there family in a total utter nut shell. The photo had a beautiful fall back ground, Nick and Mandy sharing a kiss as Beau sat on Nick's shoulder as he picked at his father's hair. Nick held Mason upside as the boy smiled as he tried to squirm away from his father. Mandy held Lily's hand as she was pulling Mandy's arm to go as Sam posed at their feet. This photo always brought a smile to Nick's face; it was funny uplifting and reminded him of how lucky he was. Nick heard Mandy come inside and stand in the doorway.

"You know, I love this photo of all of us." Nick said studying the family picture.

"Me too…" Mandy said softly as she ran her fingers through her hair as she looked at her emotionally drawn fiancé. Mandy surprisingly she was not mad or as mad as she thought she should be, she was more so worried about his mental state. "Nick…"

"I'm sorry…" Nick interrupted not turning to face her feeling ashamed, but rather looking down at his feet. It was almost childish but it suited Nick, probably because she's seen him do this before. She could tell he wanted to shutdown and isolate but he was not. The fact that Mandy did not speak proved to Nick that he was right, she was mad at him.

"Nick… what did you mean, when you say he lied?" Mandy said displeased. She felt like a fool. Nick released a deep sigh as he went to his office. Mandy was confused and followed him, this was no time for him to being isolating and secluding. "Nick?" she said as Nick turned around holding two manila folders.

"This is stupid…" Nick said himself quietly getting emotional. "I know my pa, would've made a great grandfather. He would've helped us out just as my ma did… and it really has rubbed me the wrong way that he has just thinks he can walk in… its rubbed me the wrong way and I can't shake it. I trust you, I love you. You are amazing but I don't trust him… you should not either…" Nick said handing her the folders.

"What is this?" Mandy asked shyly.

"The top one is a folder I asked Greg to get together on Liam, the other is the file that the PI that Liam hired… I haven't read either of them." Nick said putting his hands up in surrender.

"How do you know he's a liar, then?" Mandy said as they moved to sit on the couch.

"The PI that he hired was an old college buddy of mine. I called him and told him what I was looking for, and he told me that he had to look it up, that he remembered the case but that it was old. When he called me back, he told me he had found it. I asked him how old it was and he told me that the case was settled… six years ago." Nick said putting his hand on Mandy's back.

"Six years?" Mandy said heartbroken. She buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I just found out… you were already mad at me. I thought that you would think I was just trying to drive you two apart… I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry." Nick said feeling defeated. Mandy had always been so strong for him, and he felt like he had let her down and it was a terrible feeling.

Mandy didn't speak but rather opened up the folder from the PI and began skimming through it. It wasn't that she didn't believe Nick but she had to see it for herself. She felt stupid as she read the words that proved everything she feared, it brought her from the denial to this reality she's been avoiding.

"You are right… according to this your friend told him where I was two weeks before you were shot…" Mandy said disappointed as tears began to fill her eyes. Nick tried his best to console her. This was something he did not want to be right about, he wanted Mandy to tell him that he was over reacting.

"I'm sorry…" Nick said softly not sure what exactly to say.

"Why would he lie? Why didn't he just see me then? I feel so dumb…" Mandy said burying her face in her hands as she stifled a cry.

"Don't…"

"Why?! You were right, I got too invested and… I've been played. I'm idiot, I should've listened to you and my mom… I can't believe I was so dumb." Mandy said putting the folder down as she ran to their bathroom upset. Nick tried to chase after her but his tight pants hindered his movements.

"Babe…" Nick said slowly opening the door so that he did not scare her. "I'm sorry." Nick said feeling helpless. He wanted to make it better like she had always done for him but he did not know what to do or where to start.

"I'm so stupid…" she cried but Nick hugged her tight.

"You're not stupid. You have a big heart, and you want to see the good in people. You're not stupid, because anyone who chooses to be dishonest with you is stupid because they don't realize how lucky they'd be with you in there corner rather than going against them." Nick said kissing her forehead. They stayed like this for a moment, and Mandy still felt like she had gotten played but now she realized that she did not regret this she would have done it differently but she was glad she knew who Liam truly was, and that was a liar.

"Thanks…" Mandy said smiling holding Nick tight.

"It's my job, babe." Nick smiled feeling somewhat relieved.

"Oh look at your shirt. You looked so good in this." Mandy said grabbing his shirt sleeve to see a few droplets of blood on his sleeve cuff.

"We could still save it." Nick said taking his shirt off heading towards the laundry room as Mandy followed.

"Why are you walking funny?" Mandy asked and right as Nick was ready to answer he slipped on one of the boys' cars causing his legs to part ways as far as they could. Nick heard and felt his pants rip as he caught himself on the ground. Mandy attempted to catch him but ended up falling on top of him causing them both to fall, into a laughing mess.

"I guess your pants were too tight." Mandy chuckled, and Nick laughed pulling her close. "You're my rock." She said quickly giving him a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

What did you think?


End file.
